


Le jour où le sourcil de Kaoru disparut

by Zeegzag



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Gen, Humour, One Shot, RPF, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Parce que Shinya est absent, Die et Toshiya s'ennuient et n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de fouiller dans ses affaires pour s'occuper.Pendant leur exploration, les deux idiots vont tomber sur un trésor qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû toucher... et encore moins utiliser !





	Le jour où le sourcil de Kaoru disparut

C’était un jour de tournée comme les autres pour le groupe.

En cette matinée qui précédait un concert, Toshiya et Die s’ennuyaient ferme. En effet Shinya, leur souffre douleur favori, s’était absenté en compagnie de membres du staff, si bien qu’ils attendaient son retour avec la même impatience que les croyants pour celui du messie.

Grognons et bougons, les deux musiciens n’avaient donc rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de fouiller dans les affaires du batteur, histoire de le torturer même pendant son absence.

Occupé à renverser le bagage à main de son ami, Toshiya grimaça. Oh bon sang, ce mec… enfin, cette chose… ce truc efféminé poussait le vice jusqu’à foutre le même bordel qu’une gonzesse dans son sac ! Non mais regardez-moi ça : Parfum, bonbons, – Hop, un de moins pour la peine – anti-cernes, porte-monnaie, mouchoirs, brosse à cheveux… et il en passait des pires et des biens pires.

Die se pencha à ses côtés et avisa une petite boite en carton. Intrigué, il s’en saisit.

—  Qu ’ est-ce c ’ est ? questionna Toshiya, qui plissait les yeux pour déchiffrer les caractères s’étalant sur l’objet.

Avec un sourire, Die lui répondit :

—  Des bandes de cire froide pour s ’ épiler. J’savais bien que sa peau était trop clean pour qu’il se contente de la raser !

—  Oh le con !

Avec un gloussement, les deux zouaves se partagèrent leurs trouvailles et commencèrent à se les appliquer sur les avant-bras. Malheureusement, s’étant rasés au petit matin, ils n’avaient plus grand-chose à arracher.

Déçu, Toshiya soupira.

—  Tu t ’ es rasé les guibolles ?

—  Ouaip !

—  Et merde ! Et… heu… tu sais où ?

À cette question, Die se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

—  J ’ te préviens mon pote, jamais que tu foutras ces merdes dessus !

—  Roh, allez quoi, juste au-dessus !

—  Va chier ! T ’ as pas de poils toi ? Va faire joujou avec.

—  Ouais nan …  en fait …

Die ouvrit des yeux ronds.

—  Attends, tu rases Émile ?!

—  Ben …  tu sais, ma nana …  elle m ’ oblige à passer un coup dessus aussi.

—  Oh mec, toutes mes condoléances.

Die déposa une main compatissante sur l’épaule de son ami. La larme à l’œil, Toshiya émit un petit reniflement.

Ce fut le moment que choisit un certain nain jaune pour arriver. Torse nu, il exposait ses aisselles poilues avec une fierté qui frôlait l’inconscience. La proie idéale, en somme, car bien qu’agressive, la bête était seule et isolée.

—  Kyooo…, minauda la grande perche. Viens par ici mon petit.

—  Petit …  Petit … , ajouta Die avec de petits gestes de la main.

Kyo s’arrêta et contempla ces deux imbéciles qui lui semblaient bien préparer un sale coup. C’était à ce point flagrant que la chose donnait l’impression d’avoir été inscrite à coups de marqueur rouge sur leurs fronts.

Sur ses gardes, il questionna :

—  Qu ’ est-ce vous voulez ?

—  Viens … V iens …

—  Petit …  Petit … , continuaient les dits imbéciles en s’approchant à pas mesurés.

Mais la bête était méfiante. On ne travaillait pas plusieurs années au sein d’un même groupe sans développer un sixième sens envers ses éléments les plus perturbateurs. On en avait après son intégrité, ça, il aurait pu le sentir à des kilomètres.

Bien décidé à les prendre de vitesse, Kyo détala aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes.

—  Chope-le ! ordonna Toshiya.

Sans se le faire répéter, Die se jeta à la poursuite du blondinet.

Mais la petite teigne était agile et, malgré les efforts du guitariste, impossible de lui mettre la main dessus.

Lassé de leur petit manège, Toshiya se mêla à la fête, bandes d’épilations en main.

S’ensuivit une scène confuse durant laquelle les protagonistes du drame virevoltèrent, hurlèrent, haletèrent et s’envoyèrent des coups malheureux, sans pour autant que les deux nigauds ne parviennent à mettre la main sur leur proie. Un cirque qui aurait pu les lasser… ce jusqu’à ce que Kyo ne commette une erreur fatale !

Sa dernière esquive l’avait en effet coincé entre le canapé, où un Kaoru imperturbable continuait de dormir comme une souche, et l’angle d’un mur. Il jura et se retourna vers ses deux agresseurs, la mine hostile, bien décidé à défendre ses précieux poils.

Dans des gloussements stupides, ses adversaires chauffaient leurs armes entre leurs paumes. Un air hautement satisfait d’eux-mêmes sur les traits.

—  Laisse-toi faire … t u verras, ça s’ra rapide, lui assura Toshiya.

—  T’auras à peine le temps d’avoir mal, ajouta Die.

—  Allez vous faire foutre !

Là-dessus, Kyo leur pointa un doigt fort grossier sous le nez.

On se figea et les deux camps se lorgnèrent dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant à trouver une faille dans la défense de l’autre.

Et alors que Toshiya passait à l’attaque, Kyo s’écarta avec souplesse et tendit son pied. Dans un cri, son adversaire trébucha et s’étala sur la couche de fortune de Kaoru. Dans son sommeil, l’importuné grogna et lui envoya son coude au menton.

—  Je l ’ ai ! jubila Die qui venait de saisir le nain jaune à bras le corps.

Entre ses bras, Kyo se démenait comme un vrai diable. Il vociférait, griffait et mordait avec une telle énergie que Die devina qu’il ne pourrait le retenir très longtemps.

—  Bon, tu te magnes ?

Pour toute réponse, Toshiya déglutit avec difficultés et tourna en sa direction le visage d’un condamné à mort.

—  Oh mec, on est mal !

—  Qu ’ est-ce que … , commença Die, avant d’ouvrir des yeux ronds et de lâcher Kyo.

Rancunier, Kyo lui envoya son coude dans le ventre et s’écarta pour contempler le spectacle qui terrorisait tant ses deux tortionnaires.

Un ricanement lui échappa.

Sur le sourcil droit de Kaoru, une bande de cire s’étalait… une bande de cire qui ne demandait qu’à être arrachée.

Die et Toshiya se jetèrent des regards désespérés. Trop occupés à chercher un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier, ils ne firent pas attention au sourire mauvais qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Kyo. Oh bon sang, c’était trop tentant !

Avant que les deux autres ne puissent deviner les intentions pernicieuses qui prenaient formes sous sa caboche blonde, Kyo tendit sa paluche vers la bande de cire… l’attrapa du bout des doigts… et tira d’un coup sec. L’instant d’après il avait pris la fuite, accompagné d’un vilain gloussement.

Dans un hurlement de douleur qui fit se précipiter Die dans les bras de Toshiya, Kaoru s’éveilla. Il mena une main à son arcade malmenée et son regard accrocha l’arme du crime.

D’une main tremblante, il s’en saisit. De l’autre, il chercha désespérément à trouver des restes de son capillaire sourcilier. Ses doigts ne rencontrant qu’une surface lisse et douloureuse, il poussa un gémissement à fendre l’âme et tourna un regard assassin en direction des deux idiots qui tentaient de disparaître sans se faire remarquer.

La conclusion de cette malheureuse histoire fut qu’un certain Toshiya se retrouva avec la moitié du crâne rasé, conséquence de l’attaque vengeresse de Kaoru sur sa personne. Die, lui, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de l’abandonner à son sort et disparut quelque temps de la circulation. Quand on le retrouva, il avait fait teindre ses cheveux en noir avec l’espoir grotesque que Kaoru ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Quant à Kaoru, il adopta la méchouille qui vous cache le neunoeil et cessa à jamais d’headbanguer sur scène.

 


End file.
